Two years after the battle
by Captain Voxland
Summary: AU: Remus returns after the full moon hurt, however James, Lilly and Sirius end up at the Lupin's doorstep. I don't own anything and i'm new to the fandom
1. Chapter 1

Two years, it has been two years since the battle against Voldemort. Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Lupin survived that battle. However, even though Remus helped in that fight still does not get the respect that he deserves because he is a werewolf. This did not matter for Remus because he was alive, he has his wife and their loving son, Edward, or Teddy to all. Remus was limping home after the rough night, but he was used to it by now. He has been since he was five. Remus walked up to the Black manner. He realized that since Sirius would mind, in fact, he would love for him to live there. Remus smiled at the thought. "Nymphadora, I'm home," he said not as strong as he thought.

"I'm in the living room," she called. Remus smiled as he weakly walked into the home. When he walked into the Livingroom, however, he collapsed on the couch where his loving wife and son sat. Remus then closed his eyes. Then he opens them again and smiled at Teddy.

"How did last night go?" Remus asked weakly. Teddy smiled at his mother with mischief in his eyes. This made Remus think of him and his friends when they were at school.

"It went well Rem, but how did?" she trailed off looking at his new scars that now lined his body. Remus nodded before he looked away.

"I did not bite anyone dear, don't worry," Remus said before he closed his eyes.

"Night, night daddy," Teddy said quietly. Then a knock came on the door. "Harry," Teddy said with excitement in his voice. Tonks had forgotten that Harry was coming to pick up Teddy for a nice day out with his godson. Quietly the mother and son walked to the front door. However, in his excitement, Teddy ran to the door, but he was quiet anyway.

"Harry!" Teddy said in a quiet shout when he opens the door.

"Hello Ted, Tonks," Harry said quietly also because he knew last night was the full moon and Remus would be resting. "Are you ready to go?" Harry asked. Teddy nodded and took his hand. Tonks waved goodbye before she closed the door.

Tonks walked back into the living room to be with her sleeping husband. Remus had a smile on his face after she pulled a blanket up to his head. " Did Teddy go with Harry?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"Yes. Harry wanted to spend time with him today. He came by right after you left last night," Remus nodded and winced in pain as he tried to readjust himself on the couch. Tonks had tears in her eyes. "I will go get the first aid kit," she said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Dear," Remus cleared his throat. "Can you get me some water also," Tonks smiled and nodded.

"Ok one water coming up dear," She said as her hair turned pink with love. She smiled as she walked over to Remus who had his eyes still closed. Tonks gave him the glass and went to get the first aid kit.

"Thank you," he laughed a little. "Teddy put up a fight when you tried to bathe him didn't he?" Tonks nodded.

"Yes, yes he did," she laughed. Remus laughed too but then his face fell.

"You know what I mean about last night, did Teddy?" Tonks shook her head as she opens the first aid kit and sets it on the table.

"He's not a wolf Rem, don't worry. Um, you have to take off your shirt," Remus nodded as he struggled to take it off. When he got it off Tonks made a hissing noise.

"Sorry dear, this is going to sting," Remus nodded and bit his lip as a cry of pain got stuck in his throat. Then as Tonks applies the bandages to her husband's frail lined body, a knock came upon the door.

"Can you get that, I'm afraid I'm in no condition,"

"Of course," she said getting off her knees and leaving Remus alone in pain as he closed his eyes.

Tonks walked to the front door and opened it. "Hello," she said slightly confused at the young couple standing in the doorway in the early afternoon. "Can I help you?" she asked reaching for her wand in her pocket. The young couple looked at her more closely and this is when Tonks gasped. The two looked like Harry, well the man looked just like him and his mother, oh he has his mother's eyes. _That's what Remus meant. But how are they here?_ She thought looking over to the living room were Remus fell asleep.

"Are you ok?" the man asked as Tonks backed away slowly. She nodded and looked at the living room again.

"Yes, but my," she lowered her voice so she did not wake Remus. "My husband is asleep and I don't want to wake him," she said looking right in the woman's eyes. She did not know if this was Harry's parents, but since Remus was asleep and will not wake in time to see them, she had to do this by herself. "Do you want to come in?" she said quietly but with caution in her voice. Both of them nodded. Tonks smiled but her smile went wider when she saw a large black dog standing in the doorway. Then he walked in panting as if it was gloating "Who are you?" Tonks demanded keeping her voice quiet. The black dog looked at her as if it was confused. "I mean it!" she said again keeping her voice low. The man looked around the house then back at Tonks. _He has the same sense of mischief as Harry in his eyes. Just like Remus on every day that is not on or after the full moon._ Tonks thought as she looks at the black dog who ran into a different room.

"I'm James Potter, and this is Lilly," the man James said. At this point, Tonks had her wand pointed at the two. However, the sounds of Remus having a nightmare made her drop her wand and run to calm her now awake, injured, werewolf husband.

"Remus?" She called forgetting that she left her wand with the two imposters that look like Harry's Dead parents. Remus thrashed around in his sleep that sounded like he was still under the light of the moon. Remus bolted upward but he let out a weak cry of pain with his eyes still closed. Then he layed back down and opened his eyes to see Tonks looking at him with a worried look on her face.

"Dora, Dear," he said voice ruff and weak. Tonks nodded and put a hand on his arm. Little did Tonks no that Harry's imposter parents walked into the living room to see what was going on. Then Remus started to shake while the imposter parents watched.

"last night was a tough one, wasn't it?" Remus nodded as he continued to shake violently.

"Yes it- it was," Remus said as he reached for the water on the table. Tonks picked it up an handed it to him. Remus gave his wife a warm smile, and took a drink. "Dora, dear?" Remus asked voice still ruff.

"Yes?" She asked taking back the glass of water and sets it back on the table.

"Who are the people behind us? I can hear them breathing rather quickly," Remus said turning his head which was still shaking. James's eyes grew wide.

"Moony? Remus is that you?" Remus's gray eyes also went wide at the sound of his old friend that he thought was dead. Ignoring the pain everywhere Remus stood up and pulled out his wand.

"Who," he winced in pain. "Who are you?" at this point, Sirius came through the hall. He, then walked in between them with his hands up. He then watched in concern as one of his best friends started to sway back and forth. Then he fell backwards into his wife's arms.

Remus's eyes snapped opened as he felt the comfort of his couch. He tried to calm his raging wolf mind, as he went through what had happened. _How, they're alive but they died, but they're standing right behind me talking to my wife. Oh, Merlin, I married Sirius's cousin. I will never hear the end of this._ Remus cleared his throat as he shut his eyes again in pain.


	2. Tough moon and dog licks

**Authors note: Here is the next part sorry if its stupid. I don't own anything.**

 **enjoy**

Remus's eyes snapped opened as he felt the comfort of his couch. He tried to calm his raging wolf mind, as he went through what had happened. _How, they're alive but they died, but they're standing right behind me talking to my wife. Oh, Merlin, I married Sirius's cousin. I will never hear the end of this._ Remus cleared his throat as he shut his eyes again in pain. At this point, Tonks was by his side again. When the werewolf opened his eyes he saw worry but happiness on her face and in her eyes.

"Remus, Dear its aright. I'm right here, ok, I'm right here," Tonks said as she kissed him on the head and turned around to see her husband's lost friends that she thought were dead.

"Last night was a full moon wasn't it?" Sirius asked walking over to him and got on his knees so he can meet his best friends eyes. Remus gave a weak nod and looked at him.

"How, how are you alive?" Remus asked looking at Tonks who looked at James and Lilly. They looked just as confused as Remus.

"It does not matter Moony, we are here, now wheres Harry?" Sirius asked. Remus heard the worry in his voice. "He's not dead is he?" The dog Animagus said with more worry in his voice. Noticing his friends worry Remus's eyes went wide and shook his head.

"no, he is not don't worry. He's out with my son for a bonding day," Remus looked at the shocked faces from Sirius and James and Lilly and chuckled at the looks on the faces. Then Sirius turned into a dog and jumped on Remus's injured body and licked his face.

"Down Padfoot, down. Bad dog," Lilly yelled with humor in her voice. Remus also laughed, then everyone else joins in and the whole home is filled with laughter.

The laughter died down after a while because Remus's ribs hurt, and he needed rest. Remus closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. "I think we should go into the dining room downstairs," Tonks suggested in a hushed voice. The two Marauders and Lilly nodded and went down the stairs leaving Remus to sleep for who knows how long.

"So, my son is alive and defended Voldemort," James said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"And does he have good friends?" Lilly asked looking at Sirius who nodded.

"Yes, Their names are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They are very loyal to Harry. I'm sure you can meet them. Harry will not mind," Sirius gave them a smile and then looked at his cousin. "So, Moony huh?" Sirius said in a playful way. "I did not know old Remus had it in him," he said with a laugh and a smirk. After that everyone went quiet for their sleeping, werewolf friend upstares. 

_Its really them, their back, their back, Harry will never believe this._ Tonks thought with a smile as she looks at them. Then a knock came on the door breaking everyone out of their thoughts.

"I will get it. Stay down here, It might be Harry," Tonks said getting up and walking up the stairs.

Tonks walked up to the door and opened it with a smile on her face. "Hello, Harry, Teddy. Did you have fun today?" Tonks asked her son who smiled and ran into the room on quiet feet because he knew his father was asleep.

"Thank you, Harry. Do you want to come in?" She asked trying to hide a laugh in her excitement, but also her worry about how Harry will take the news that not only his Godfather but also his parents were alive. Harry nodded and walked in. "Do you want some tea?" she asked in a quiet voice because Remus was still asleep on the couch.

"Of course," Harry replied looking at his sleeping werewolf friend. "Full moon?" he said after he nodded thanks for the tea. Tonks nodded as she looked at Teddy who fell asleep next to his father. This made Tonks's heart melt. Then Sirius walked up the stairs as Padfoot and barked a little, but it was a small one. Harry turned around with a shocked look on his face. Then there were tears, why were there tears? "-S Sirius?" Harry said coughing then he looked at the dog deep into its eyes. At that moment without Sirius turning back into his human form Harry dropped his tea on the table and hugged the big black dog with tears in his eyes. Sirius, then started to lick Harry's face, then turned back into his human form.

"Hi, Harry," his Godfather had a huge smile on his face

"Is, is this a dream?" Harry asked wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

"No, Harry its not, I'm here," Harry hugged him again. The hug felt like forever before James and Lilly walked up to them.

"Oh, my son," James said before he cleared his throat and hesitantly walked up to Harry with Lilly right next to him. Harry with tears in his eyes broke the hug with his Godfather and looked right at his parents.

"Dad? Mum?" Harry said with happiness and disbelief in his voice. Lilly nodded and without warning, Harry hugged her then hugged James. "How?" he cleared his throat. "How are you here, alive?" Harry said dropping the volume in his voice because he had forgotten that Remus and Teddy were asleep in the next room.

"It does not matter son,"

"Now let me look at you," Lilly cut in with a smile on her face. This made Harry blush as Lilly tried to fix his hair.

"Mum what are you doing? Stop," Harry said with annoyance and laughter in his voice. James and Sirius laughed as they all sat down at the table.

Remus woke to the sound of laughter and his son's little heart beat in his chest. Remus smiled and stroked his son's hair. Still feeling weak he picked up his sleeping son and sat up. He felt grateful when he saw his cane by the couch. Carefully so he did not wake Teddy he picked it up with his free hand and, wincing in pain walked to the sound of laughter. "And that is how I met Sirius," his sensitive hearing picks up the story of Harry's third year. Remus smiled and walked up the stairs to put Teddy to bed. He walked into his son's room with a smile and put him on the bed before he tucked him in and kissed him on his forehead with a smile. He, however, did not see Sirius standing in the doorway along with James smiling at their werewolf friend.

"He has your looks Moony," James said with a quiet chuckle. Remus turned around to see them and smiled.

"Yes, I guess he does, but he is like his mother," Sirius laughed and walked over to his nephew and smiled.

"He's not a werewolf is he?" Sirius asked looking down at his best friend than to the small boy with black-sh blonde hair. Remus shook his head.

"No he's not like me but he's like his mother," Remus said picking up his cane and with the help of his friends got off his son's bed.

"Wait, so he's a Metamorphmagus?" Remus nodded as he and the rest of the Marauders went down the stairs to be with the rest of the family.

"Hello Harry," Remus said walking up to the table and sat down putting his cane down next to him and sat down on a chair in between James and Sirius

"Hello, Remus," Harry said back. "Teddy, had a fantastic time today," Harry said looking at his mother who was making lunch along with Tonks.

"That's good to here. Thanks for taking him today, and Lilly thank you for helping Dora," Remus said giving his wife a smile.

"Your welcome Remus. Teddy loves hanging out with his Godfather and Ron of course you know," Harry said laughing into his teacup. Remus laughed too before he winced in pain.

"Rem, Dear I think you need to rest," Tonks said walking over to him. James, Sirius, Lilly, and Harry watched as Remus made a noise that sounded like a child that will not nap.

"I'm fine, Dear," Remus said giving his best friends a look. Then Sirius laughed and James was trying not to. Then the old home burst into laughter even Remus joined in. _Everything will be just fine._ Remus thought looking at his family and friends who sat around talking.

"Remus was the best teacher I ever had," Harry said with pride in his voice. Lilly and James smiled as Harry told them how he met his best friends in the world. Then at the end of lunch, Harry decided it was time to leave because Ginny would be missing him.

"Whos Ginny?" his mother and father asked at the same time while Sirius and Remus laughed.

"She's um, I will tell you later, bye. Thanks again Remus," Harry said before he went out the door.

"Who's Ginny?" James asked but the look on Remus's face told him.

"Harry's got a girlfriend?" Lilly said with excitement in her voice. "What is she like?" She asked jumping up and down like a child. Everyone laughed again as they went back to the table in the dining room. All was well and they did need to worry about anything anymore, well other then Teddy going to school. Later Teddy walked down rubbing his little eyes that turned blue.

"Hello, son sleep well?" Remus asked picking up his son in his weak arms. Teddy nodded and ate the sandwich that his mother gave him and said

"Daddy, daddy. I can't wait to go to school, daddy," Teddy was still eating his sandwich when he said this and this made everyone laugh at the little Lupin who has his mothers personally but his fathers looks.

"I can't wait either Ted," Remus said as he tickled him making his old heart and sole melt. dont grow up to fast son. Remus thought with a laugh. the whole room seemed to hear his thoughts so they laughed to.


End file.
